El corazón del zorro de nueve colas
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Naruto ya es mayor y ha cambiado:Ya no es aquel niño alegre y jovial. Sakura le confiesa que está enamorada de él, pero su corazón ya está ocupado por otra persona NARUTOXHINATA!Oneshot


Habían pasado varios años desde que derrotaran a Orochimaru. Naruto ya no era el niño jovial y alegre que solía ser. A sus 22 años, era todo un jovencito aunque en su mirada seguía manteniendo aquella inocencia de su más tierna infancia. Había cambiado. Mucha gente se lo había dicho, y, a su madurez se le sumó una fuerza innata que aunque ya poseía desde que nació, sólo con el tiempo aprendió a controlarla. Se había vuelto más serio, y en su fría mirada ocultaba lo que tiempo atrás no dudaba en esconder. Había guardado sus sentimientos bajo una máscara. La verdad es que se asemejaba bastante a Sasuke, en aquella época en la que fueron grandes amigos y compañeros.

Paseaba tranquilo por la villa. No corría ni un soplo de aire y podía respirarse la paz y la calma de los días tranquilos que antaño se habían quedado tiempo atrás.

Las chicas no ocupaban su mente. Tiempo atrás había estado terriblemente enamorado de Sakura, no obstante, cuando comenzó a madurar, se dio cuenta de que su amor por ella era infructuoso y fruto de su niñez, además, ella sólo quería a Sasuke, y aunque Sasuke no daba muestra ninguna de afecto por nadie, Naruto dejó de inmiscuirse en medio y terminar por olvidarse del tema.

Pero ahora era Sakura la que lo perseguía a él. Desde hacía tiempo la había notado algo extraña, pero él no era muy dado a darse cuenta de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor con las chicas. No las entendía, y ya no quería malgastar el tiempo pensando en ello. Era una idea que se le antojaba ridícula.

Mientras observaba la calma de su alrededor, miró hacia un árbol, donde Sakura estaba apoyada. Ella no había cambiado nada con los años, seguía igual que siempre, aunque el pelo rosado le había crecido de nuevo y le sobrepasaba la cintura.

Naruto la respetaba. Se había vuelto muy fuerte y por eso había establecido un gran respeto hacia ella, pero nada más. Cada vez que la miraba y se acordaba de cómo se comportaba cuando tan sólo era un niño, le entraba la risa.

-Hola Naruto!!!Lo saludó ella.

-Sakura. Dijo él formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó ella acercándose hacia él.

-Pasear. Últimamente no le gustaba extenderse demasiado con las explicaciones, y no le gustaba que la gente intentara inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, eso lo había aprendido muy bien de Sasuke.

-Ya veo…Dijo ella desilusionada mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que quizás había sido un poco frío con ella, después de todo habían pasado muchas cosas juntos….intentó ser más amable.

-Oye…¿Recuerdas cuando Sasuke, tú y yo formábamos equipo? La verdad es que nos lo pasábamos bien…a pesar de que teníamos nuestras diferencias. Sonrió con gracia

-Oye Naruto….

Sakura permanecía triste, con la mirada perdida en el cielo incluso parecía que había algo que la preocupaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?

No podía evitar ser amable con los demás. Era una costumbre que nunca desaparecería. Se preocupaba mucho por los demás.

Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y de repente se echó en sus brazos. Naruto se quedó completamente estático, no sabía como reaccionar. Hace tiempo quizás le habría causado algún efecto. Sin embargo el permanecía indiferente, aunque con cuidado, separó a Sakura y le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

La miró a los ojos por un instante y le dio ánimos, aunque no sabía de que iba el tema.

Sakura empezó a lloriquear, ésta vez con más fuerza y se apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Lo estrechó hasta que Naruto apenas podía contener la respiración, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

-Te quiero…

Dijo entonces ella susurrándole el oído. La cara de Naruto palideció al escuchar semejantes palabras de los labios de Sakura. ¿pero ella no quería a Sasuke?

-Sé que…no me he portado bien contigo Naruto. Desde hace tiempo he notado en lo que te has convertido, y aunque antes me negara a mí misma, siempre he sabido que en realidad estaba enamorada de ti. Pero he sido una tonta por darme cuenta hace poco….

Naruto escuchó en silencio lo que Sakura le decía.

Ella se acercó hacia él, intentando besarlo, pero él la apartó bruscamente cuando recobró sus formas.

-Naruto….

-Sakura…no te disculpes. Dijo él mientras le daba la espalda. No es culpa tuya.

-¿Pero qué quieres decirme?¡Naruto contéstame!!! Gritó ella perdiendo los estribos y agarrando su brazo haciendo que se diese la vuelta bruscamente.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban fríos, carentes de sentimientos, en otro tiempo diría que parecían los ojos del temible Gaara.

-Lo siento Sakura. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan brusco, pero Sasuke una vez les enseñó que los ninjas jamás dejan vencerse por sus sentimientos. Y Había comprendido que prefería decir la verdad aunque doliese, que no vivir enterrado en las mentiras. Y era verdad. Él ya no sentía nada por Sakura.

Sakura salió corriendo hacia la ciudad tropezándose con la gente mientras con sus manos intentaba tapar la tristeza y las lágrimas que salían a surcos por su cara.

Naruto se internó en el bosque. Comenzó a ensañarse a puñetazos con un árbol para descargar toda su rabia. Se odiaba por convertirse en algo que él no era. Y se hizo de noche. La oscuridad lo alcanzó, y comenzó a sentir una extraña melodía de una canción que surgía desde lo más profundo del bosque. Sintiéndose como hipnotizado por la melodía la siguió hasta donde sus oídos escuchaban.

Allí, de una gran cascada surgía una hermosa voz. Juraría que la había escuchado antes.

Se acercó hacia la cascada, donde vió una figura femenina que bailaba con el agua. Las hermosas formas que rodeaban su cuerpo hizo que Naruto sintiese mucha más curiosidad. Ahora que había aprendido a ser más sigiloso, se acercó poco a poco a la figura, ocultando su chakra, y fue en ese momento, cuando recordó que cuando era niño, le ocurrió algo parecido en el bosque.

Se acercó despacio hasta sujetar a la figura femenina por los brazos, que comenzó a moverse con rapidez y inmensa fuerza intentando soltarse.

Su cabello negro caía con gracia cubriendo parte de su espalda.

La voz de la chica soltó un chillido, al comprobar como seguramente algún pervertido querría aprovecharse de ella.

Naruto le tapó la boca, y la giró despacio, hasta tenerla frente a él.

La muchacha se puso roja de la vergüenza, y Naruto estaba completamente estático.

-Naruto….Dijo la muchacha con una suave y dulce voz mientras se le marcaban todos los colores de su cara.

-¿Hi…Hinata?¿Eres tú?

No la había reconocido. Era la que más había cambiado de todos ellos. Ahora su pelo era completamente largo y en su cara se podía notar una extraña rebeldía en ella que se le antojaba irresistible.

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Eh?

-¿Fuiste tú a la hermosa muchacha que ví cuando era un niño?¿Eras tú quien bailaba en la cascada?

Hinata se sonrojó, puede que hubiese cambiado pero seguía siendo muy tímida cuando Naruto se le acercaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, cuando Naruto bajó su vista un poco más abajo.

Intentó taparse como pudo, pero tropezó con una roca y casi se golpea contra una, de no ser porque los reflejos de Naruto fueron más rápidos y pudieron alcanzarla, justo para que cayesen abrazados en la hierba, ella encima de él.

-Perdón ¿Te has hecho daño Naruto?

Hinata intentó levantarse, pero unos brazos le aferraban por la cintura, e impedían que se levantase.

Naruto la contemplaba embobado. Era realmente hermosa y parecía un ángel. Su cuerpo blanquecino y suave lo había hipnotizado, y su movimiento era tan bello…

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Hinata tiritaba, y se levantó para colocar su abrigo sobre ella, lo que no sabía era por lo que ella tiritaba.

-Gracias Naruto.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos mientras su cabello se mecía con el viento.

-Hinata…

Recordó aquella vez que ella le había confesado que lo quería. Sería tonto…ella si que lo quería tal y como era....pero el estúpido no se había dado ni cuenta. Aferró con fuerza sus puños, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para comprender, que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella.

-Hinata…¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace años?

Hinata enrojeció al recordar el momento en que quería dar su vida por él, y le confesó que lo quería, aunque nunca obtuviese una respuesta, pero le hacía feliz saber que él estaba bien.

De pronto notó unos brazos rodeándola y agarrando su cintura firmemente.

-Hinata cuanto lo siento. Naruto acercó su cara pegándola a la de ella.- Yo tambien debí decirte…..que te quiero…pero ahora ya es tarde.

Hinata lo miró con dulzura, y por una vez, se deshinibió de su timidez para tocar la mejilla de Naruto, que estaba sonrojada y permanecía caliente.

Se acercó hasta besar sus labios y poco a poco, se fueron recostando en la hierba mientras Naruto recorría delicadamente cada centímetro de su piel.

**Bueno, mi primer fic de Naruto, ya me diréis que tal. Si alguien me quiere chivar que narices pasa con la pareja de Hinata y Naruto en los proximos capitulos que me agregue el que quiera. Ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom**

**¿Se me ha notado que Sakura me cae mal? **

**Love Sephiroth. (Podéis visitarme en mi sección de fics de final fantasy 7)**

**BSOS Y MUXAS GRACIAS**


End file.
